


A Healthy Dose of Submission

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Facials, M/M, Paddling, Spanking, Sub!Gabriel, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel submits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Healthy Dose of Submission

Gabriel purred as Sam crooked a finger around one of the silver rings on his collar and gave a firm tug.

“Can you breathe?” Sam asked, tilting Gabe’s chin up to look him in the eye. 

“I don’t have to,” the archangel replied with a smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave the collar a harder tug for insolence; he smirked at the squeak it drew from Gabriel. Sam manhandled the angel with ease, securing his hands behind his back with enochian-engraved leather cuffs (to match his collar, to bind all but the essential parts of his Grace). After shoving Gabriel to his knees, Sam picked through their stash of toys, plucking out what he wanted to use. The angel craned his neck to try to sneak a peek; Sam tutted at him in response. 

"You know better, Gabriel," he scolded, pushing the angel down even more so his face and chest were pressed to the floor and his ass was up in the air. 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

Sam nudged Gabriel's legs apart, reaching between them to slip a cockring onto him. The angel whined when he felt the restraint around him, spreading his own legs wider in invitation. 

"You love this, huh?" Sam asked, sliding a large palm up Gabriel's thigh to his ass, landing a sharp smack on one cheek. 

Gabriel bit his lip and nodded. "Fuck, yes." 

Sam smirked, squeezing Gabe's hips. 

"More?" Gabriel wiggled his hips enticingly. 

Sam waited. 

"More,  _sir_?" Gabriel amended. 

Sam nodded and landed another smack on the unmarred cheek, petting the small of the angel's back when he shook slightly. He picked up a paddle (rectangular and painted to resemble a creamsicle - a 'treat' for Gabriel when, pre-collaring, he had managed to get through a full scene without using his powers in any way) and tapped it lightly across the archangel's pink cheeks - just enough to let him know what Sam had in his hands. 

"Oh please, spank me Sa- sir," Gabriel whimpered. 

"Yeah? You want that?" 

Gabriel nodded as best he could with his cheek pressed to the ground. 

"If you want it so bad, you have to count them for me-" 

Gabriel didn't hesitate a moment. 

"How many?" 

"Hmm - ten will do." 

Sam landed a smack with the facsimile of a creamsicle, pausing to let Gabriel groan out a shaky 'one'. At the fifth crack of the paddle against his flesh the angel was panting, eyes clenched shut as he counted out the blows. By the final hit Gabe was trembling and tugging at the cuffs, begging senselessly for something, anything. Sam stopped after ten, true to his word, and let Gabriel regain his composure. 

"Please - I need - fuck, touch me, sir? I - I need to come-" he babbled, writhing as if trying to find friction in thin air. 

Sam was nothing if not merciful; he slipped the ring off of Gabriel's cock, pulling him up by the cuffs until he was sitting on his heels. His hair was mussed and his cheeks bright red; he was breathing harshly, but his lips were still hinting at a smirk. Sam leaned in and kissed the smirk away, biting at Gabriel's bottom lip as he jacked the angel off. Gabe came with a sob, shaking the windows and breaking a bulb in the lamp on the side table. Sam kissed his forehead. 

"You're not quite done," Sam reminded Gabriel, getting to his feet and taking the angel's jaw in his hands. 

He squeezed, forcing Gabe's mouth open. The angel regarded him silently though his eyes were bright; he was exhausted from his own release but eager to please his Dom. Sam smiled and pressed the crown of his cock to the circle of Gabriel's lips, petting his hair.

"Good boy." 

Gabe purred around the length in his mouth, letting Sam control it all with fingers laced in his already messy hair. Sam pulled and tugged and held tight, thrusting into the warmth of Gabriel's skilled mouth. The angel swallowed when the head bumped the back of his throat; he even managed to look smug with his lips stretched wide around the sheer girth of Sam's cock when Sam moaned at the feeling. It only took a few more minutes of Sam fucking Gabriel's mouth for the human to pull out quickly, stroking himself with a firm grip. Gabriel took a second to catch on in his dazed post-orgasm state, but he shut his eyes and parted his lips obediently. Sam groaned, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock and coming on Gabriel’s face. He bit his lips and watched the streaks of white drip down Gabe’s cheeks, some landing in his mouth, some adorning his eyelashes. Sam wiped the come away from Gabe’s eyes, smirking as the angel eagerly opened his mouth for it. Sam gave him what he was asking for, shoving his come-covered fingers between Gabe's lips and moaning when the angel's tongue cleaned the mess deftly.

"Fuck, Gabriel-" he murmured, taking the cuffs off and pulling the shivering angel up from his knees. 

"Was that good, sir?" Gabriel asked, peeking up at Sam through his messy amber hair.       

"It was perfect, Gabriel.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe's collar: http://paxus.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/bdsm_collar_side1.jpg  
> Gabe's paddle, plain: http://www.thewilbournegroup.com/Specialties/HickoryPaddle.jpg


End file.
